In the related art, PTL 1 discloses a technique relating to a mobile body having an autonomous mobile ability in a crowded environment.
In the technique disclosed in PTL 1, a communication robot may determine the degree of congestion of persons, and may perform communication for concentrating or loosening the persons according to the degree of congestion.